


sold for parts

by bertee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the victor go the spoils. [Coda to 9.02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	sold for parts

There's blood in Abaddon's hair.

She's covered with it, thick, messy splashes soaking her shirt and dripping down her arm. She licks the taste of it from her lips as she leans against the doorway. 

"I should've known you'd be right at home here."

Sam doesn't look at her. There's blood on him too, a trickle of his own sliding from his hairline and a splatter of Crowley's across his face, and she can't help but think it suits him. 

She's found there are very few things which can't be improved by a little blood.

"You know, you and Henry are quite alike," she says, strolling into the library. "So studious, both of you." There's a devil's trap on the ceiling, cracked and red, and she walks through it with ease. "Although magic was never your strong point."

Sam fights the ropes but keeps his eyes forward when he finally speaks. "What do you want?"

"To celebrate." Stopping in front of him, she turns to survey her handiwork. "I think I've earned it, don't you? Crowley's dead, Hell is mine, and I have all this knowledge to use as I please." She runs her hand through his hair, pulling hard enough to make him wince. "And then of course there's you."

Sam's eyes snap to hers for a second. "Dean-"

"Dean's gone," she says, leaning down to breathe in the fear on his skin. "I've got you all to myself."

His jaw tightens at that, the same stubborn look she's seen on Henry and Dean, and she can't help but laugh at the defiance. It's almost sweet, really.

The chair Sam's bound to is wide enough for her to settle astride him, her knees planted either side of his thighs. His body is laid out like a feast beneath her and she rests her hand on his chest as she tries to decide which part to eat first.

Not for the first time, she goes for the throat.

His adam's apple jumps at the sweep of her tongue. The overpowering tang of blood is the first thing that rolls through her, followed by the sting of sweat and then, deeper and sweeter, the terror pounding along his veins. His jaw stays taut as she licks her way up his neck and her lips curve up when she sees the tight line of his mouth.

"So, what, this is your grand plan?" Sam asks with a sneer. "Treat me like a human popsicle until I break and tell you everything you want to know?"

"Sammy," she chides, relishing the way he flinches at the name. "Don't be foolish." She leans in until they're cheek to cheek, her hand in his hair and her blood-painted lips at his ear. "There's nothing in here that I want to know."

There's a frown on Sam's face when she sits back. "Then what-"

He chokes, his words blocked by the squeeze of Abaddon's fingers around his throat. His face turns red as he fights for air, pulling against the ropes in desperation, but she doesn't let go. Involuntary tears escape down his cheeks and his mouth opens and closes in breathless little shudders, right up until the second she releases him.

He coughs, gasping and gagging at the rush of air, and she flicks his shirt open to watch the rise and fall of his chest. There's not much between her and his lungs, just fragile muscle and bone, and she pictures the expression on Sam's face if she ripped them out to show to him.

(Most people just look surprised.)

There's an old wound on his side, the scar tissue turning white. It doesn't take much for her to press her thumb through the skin, easy as crushing rotten fruit.

Sam screams, eyes clenching shut, and Abaddon wraps her hand around his jaw as she whispers, "There's nothing your mind can give me, Sam. Your body, on the other hand…"

Henry's intestines were slippery against her fingers, the muscle spasming as she tore him open in front of his family, and as she digs in deeper, she makes a mental note to compare and contrast with Sam when she finally kills him. 

Sam's cries turn to gasps when she pulls out. The trickle of blood from the opening is sluggish and she leaves it to soak into his jeans as she moves up to his face. 

He's pale now, his gaze unfocused and stunned, as though he's shocked that the ruler of Hell would enjoy some casual bloodletting. "Dean…"

"Sorry, Sammy." She tightens her grip on his jaw. "Dean's not here right now."

Crowley's blood runs down the back of her neck, thick and warm, and Abaddon smiles at the power that courses through her. Her triumph is crimson and glorious, written across the Winchesters' bodies in blood and smoke, and she basks in the splendor of it as she draws Sam in for a bruising kiss.

His body is a wall of tension beneath her. He doesn't surrender in the slightest, fights to keep his lips still and closed, but Abaddon just smiles into the kiss. As much as she respects his unwillingness to compromise, it isn't enough to stop her from taking what she wants.

She's stronger in every way that matters, in the press of her fingers into his jaw, in the push of her tongue past his lips, in the scrape of her teeth over the softness of his mouth. Sam's protests only make her prize that much sweeter and when she finally pulls back, the outrage in his eyes is a fitting trophy.

He's furious, lit up with shame and helplessness that grows more delicious with each passing second. There's nowhere for him to go, no outlet for all that anger, and she drinks it in as it comes pouring off him.

"Go to hell," Sam spits.

Abaddon laughs. She looks up at him through her lashes and savors every last spark of hatred that burns in his eyes. 

"Come on, Sammy." Sam's breath is hot on her cheek. She licks blood from his lips with Dean's tongue. "Is that any way to talk to your brother?"


End file.
